This invention relates to a loader of the type having a vehicle frame, a cab mounted on the frame for receiving a driver, a pair of loader arms extending forwardly from the frame and mounted at the arm for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis of the frame, lift cylinders for raising and lowering the arms about the lift axis and a bucket mounted on the forward end of the arms for pivotal movement about a horizontal bucket axis on the arms. The bucket includes actuation cylinders for pivoting the bucket about the horizontal bucket axis. The bucket has a bottom lift wall, a rear lift wall extending upwardly and forwardly from the rear edge of the bottom lift wall and two side walls.
The spill guard itself is mounted on the bucket at a top edge of the rear lift wall and extends upwardly therefrom.
Conventionally the spill guard includes a pair of posts and a plurality of horizontal louvers arranged at right angles to the post and at right angles to a plane containing the posts. The spill guard is used to restrict the spillage of material from the bucket over the rear edge in the raised position of the arms since this material can fall upon the vehicle frame, the arms and the cab causing damage.